1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion source and more particularly to an electron impact ion source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ion implantation has been a key technology in semiconductor device manufacturing for more than twenty years, and is currently used to fabricate the p-n junctions in transistors, particularly in CMOS devices, such as memory and logic chips. By creating positively-charged ions containing various dopant elements, such as, 75As, 11B, 115In, 31P, or 121Sb, required for fabricating the transistors in, for example, silicon substrates, known ion implanters can selectively control both the energy (hence implantation depth) and ion current (hence dose) of ions introduced into transistor structures. Ion implanters have traditionally used ion sources which generate ribbon beams of up to about 50 mm in length. These beams are transported to the substrate at a predetermined uniform dose by electromagnetic scanning of the beam across the substrate, mechanical scanning of the substrate across the beam, or both.
So-called medium current implanters typically incorporate a serial (one wafer at a time) process chamber, which offers high tilt capability (e.g., up to 60 degrees from substrate normal). The ion beam is typically electromagnetically scanned across the wafer, in an orthogonal direction to ensure dose uniformity. In order to meet implant dose uniformity and repeatability requirements which typically allow only a few percent variance in these quantities, the ion beam should have excellent angular and spatial uniformity (angular uniformity of beam on wafer of <2 deg, for example). The production of beams possessing these characteristics imposes severe constraints on the beam transport optics of the implanter, and the commonplace use of large-emittance plasma-based ion sources often results in increased beam diameter and beam angular divergence, causing beam loss during transport due to vignetting of the beam by the various apertures present within the beam line of the implanter. Currently, the generation of high current (>1 mA) ion beams at low (<5 keV) energy is problematic in serial implanters, such that wafer throughput is unacceptably low for certain low-energy implants (for example, in the creation of source and drain structures in leading-edge CMOS processes). Similar transport problems also exist for batch implanters (processing many wafers mounted on a spinning disk) at the low beam energies of <5 keV per ion.
While it is possible to design beam transport optics which are nearly aberration-free, the ion beam characteristics (spatial extent, spatial uniformity, angular divergence and angular uniformity) are nonetheless largely determined by the emittance properties of the ion source itself (i.e., the beam properties at ion extraction which determine the extent to which the implanter optics can focus and control the beam as emitted from the ion source). Arc-discharge plasma sources currently in use have poor emittance, and therefore severely limit the ability of ion implanters to produce well-focused, collimated, and controllable ion beams. Thus, there is a need for an ion source for use in a semiconductor manufacturing which provides a well-focused, collimated and controllable ion beam.